Not Like This
by Ryubee
Summary: Chanyeol panik saat Baekhyun pergi dan bertambah panik saat ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi. Dia merasa bersalah, dia ingin segera mencari Baekhyun untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Namun Chanyeol harus menelan Kekecewaan ketika peristiwa itu terjadi, Baekhyunnya...ChanyeolxBaekhyun / Chanbaek / Baekyeol / Yaoi.


**Not Like This**

.

.

.

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun &amp; Park Chanyeol **

**Genre: Hurt, Romance**

**Yaoi, Boy x Boy**

**Don't Like Don't Read **

**.**

**.**

.

**Happy Reading**

.

.

.

_Pintu mobil itu ditutup dengan cukup keras, tak peduli dengan hujan deras yang sedang mengguyur. Ia hanya ingin pergi menenangkan diri. Dengan air mata yang masih mengalir di pipi, pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan rumah yang sudah beberapa lama ini Ia tinggali bersama sang kekasih. Meninggalkan kenangan yang telah mereka lukis berdua di rumah tersebut._

**.**

.

.

Deretan mobil tampak tidak bergerak sama sekali di salah satu jalan terowongan kota Seoul. Dari deretan mobil-mobil tersebut, tampak mobil Chanyeol turut terjebak dalam kemacetan tersebut. Entah sudah berapa lama Chanyeol berada dalam kemacetan ini. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas pelan. Sungguh dia ingin segera terbebas dari sini. Sekarang yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menunggu hingga kemacetan ini selesai.

Ada alasan kenapa Chanyeol ingin segera bebas dari kemacetan itu. Pikiran pria tampan tersebut dipenuhi oleh satu nama yang menyita pikirannya sedari tadi. Satu nama yang membuatnya tidak fokus dan khawatir. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Byun Baekhyun, namja mungil yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Sejak tadi mata hitam Chanyeol tak pernah lepas dari ponsel yang sedang ia genggam. Sesekali Chanyeol menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga melakukan panggilan, bermaksud mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun.

Decakan terdengar saat panggilan tersebut hanya dibalas oleh suara operator. Chanyeol berusaha mencoba menghubungi sekali lagi, berharap panggilannya kali ini mendapat jawaban. Namun Chanyeol kembali menelan kekecewaan karena tetap saja yang ia terima adalah jawaban dari sang operator. Tak ayal hal tersebut semakin membuat perasaan Chanyeol berkecamuk.

Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam, ia bingung dan juga begitu khawatir. Baekhyun pergi entah kemana dan sekarang ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi.

Sungguh Chanyeol benar-benar merasa menyesal atas apa yang telah ia perbuat. Pasalnya, sikap Baekhyun ini adalah akibat dari kesalahan Chanyeol. Kekasihnya yang begitu ia sayangi pergi karena dirinya, pergi karena keegoisannya yang tidak mau mendengarkan dan menerima penjelasan namja mungil itu.

Masih Chanyeol ingat jelas wajah sedih Baekhyun dan tatapan terlukanya setelah kata-kata kasar ia lontarkan. Saat itu Chanyeol cemburu dan emosi , Chanyeol cemburu saat melihat Baekhyun tengah jalan berdua dengan mantan kekasihnya.

"Apakah kau semarah itu padaku Baek? Hingga kau mematikan ponselmu karena tak mau menerima panggilanku." batin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya pada jok mobil. Ia termenung mengingat kembali sekelumit kejadian beberapa waktu lalu yang membuat Baekhyunnya pergi.

**_-flashback- _**

_Hari masih sore saat Chanyeol menyelesaikan meetingnya dengan klien. Tanpa pikir panjang, dengan langkah mantap lelaki tersebut langsung berjalan keluar kantor. Ia memutuskan untuk langsung pulang kerumah memberi kekasih tercintanya sebuah kejutan dengan pulang cepat. Chanyeol bisa membayangkan wajah ceria Baekhyun yang menyambutnya nanti. Sesekali lelaki itu bersenandung saat sedang menyetir. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mampir dulu ke sebuah restoran untuk membeli jajangmyeon untuk makan malam mereka berdua, karena ia yakin jika Baekhyun tidak memasak apapun hari ini. _

_Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari restoran dan hendak membuka pintu mobilnya saat matanya menangkap siluet seseorang yang begitu ia kenal tengah tertawa di dalam sebuah mobil berwarna putih. Mobil itu berada di seberang jalan, tepat di depan restoran yang baru saja Chanyeol masuki. Mata Chanyeol masih cukup normal untuk melihat siapa orang itu yang tak lain adalah Baekhyun, dan orang yang bersamanya adalah Kim Youngjin, mantan kekasih Baekhyun. Entah mengapa melihat itu semua, membuat perasaannya tak karuan, antara marah dan juga kecewa. Semuanya melebur menjadi satu. _

_Dengan sedikit terburu-buru Chanyeol memasuki mobilnya mengikuti mobil Youngjin yang kini telah melaju. Mobil Chanyeol berjalan sedikit jauh dibelakang mobil Youngjin. Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya saat mobil Youngjin berhenti disebuah taman dekat dengan Namsan Tower. Baekhyun maupun Youngjin turun dari mobil, keduanya tampak sedang berbincang dan sesekali tersenyum. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk diam menunggu dan memperhatikan mereka dari dalam mobil._

_Baekhyun dan Youngjin baru keluar dari taman ketika hari sudah beranjak gelap. Tak berapa lama mobil Youngjin melaju meninggalkan taman. Dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam mobil putih tersebut berhenti di depan sebuah rumah mewah bergaya minimalis. Ya, mobil Youngjin melaju kearah rumahnya, rumah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tempati. _

_Chanyeol sengaja menghentikan mobilnya agak jauh dari rumah. Ia memperhatikan Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil dengan beberapa kantong plastik di tangan. Pemuda itu tampak berbicara sebentar dan melambai, sebelum akhirnya mobil putih milik Youngjin melaju meninggalkan rumahnya. _

_._

_._

_._

_Dengan kemarahan yang sudah di ubun-ubun, Chanyeol memasuki __rumah dengan langkah tergesa__. Chanyeol marah, ia tidak suka melihat Baekhyun bersama Youngjin. Bukan tanpa alasan Chanyeol marah, mengingat bahwa butuh waktu cukup lama bagi Chanyeol agar Baekhyun melupakan Youngjin yang sudah menyakitinya dan membuat namja mungil itu membalas perasaan Chanyeol. _

"_Kau sudah pulang Yeol?" Baekhyun yang sudah berganti pakaian, menyambutnya dengan senyuman. Tetapi senyuman itu memudar beberapa saat kemudian, saat sang kekasih hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam yang tak bisa baekhyun artikan._

"_Ada apa?" Baekhyun berujar takut "Apa terjadi sesuatu? Apa pertemuanmu dengan klien dari Jepang itu tidak berjalan baik?" Walaupun sedikit takut dan segan untuk bertanya tapi Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. _

"_Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun sambil berusaha meraih lengan Chanyeolnya. Tapi pria itu justru menolak sentuhannya yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit terhenyak. _

"_Chanyeol, kau kenapa? Ada apa?" _

"_Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Kim Youngjin?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan dingin tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajahnya yang masih tetap sama saat ia memasuki rumah. Chanyeol tidak bertele-tele memanggil Youngjin dengan embel-embel hyung meski kenyataannya laki-laki itu lebih tua karena well, dia tidak suka, ralat, dia membenci laki-laki itu._

"_Aku hanya menemaninya berkeliling, wae?Aku- " _

"_Bukankah sudah cukup sering ku katakan padamu jika aku tidak suka kau pergi dengan laki-laki lain, terlebih lagi kau pergi dengan Youngjin. Apa kata-kataku tidak jelas? Apa kau tidak bisa mengerti kalimat sesederhana itu? Apa perlu aku mengulanginya lagi dengan berteriak di depanmu?" Chanyeol memotong ucapan Baekhyun dan nada bicaranya kini naik sedikit lebih tinggi dari tadi. Ia tau jika Chanyeol sedang marah padanya._

_Baekhyun diam, jujur saja ia takut dan tidak berani melawan pada Chanyeol jika ia sedang marah. Dan Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk diam. _

"_Apa kau sengaja tak memberitahuku bahwa kau pergi dengannya? Kau masih mencintainya, huh?" _

"_Chanyeol!" akhirnya Baekhyun buka suara karena tak terima atas tudingan Chanyeol padanya. Ia tak bisa hanya diam Ia harus menjelaskan semuanya agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman._

"_Aku bertemu dengan Youngjin hyung secara tak sengaja saat aku menunggumu di kedai kopi."_

"_Kau mau mencari alasan huh? Dengan semua bukti yang telah aku lihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri? Pergi berdua, kencan di taman. Kau tertawa lepas. Kau tidak memikirkanku Baek!" _

_Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak Chanyeol. Tidak seperti itu. Sungguh aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya Chanyeol, dan panggil dia dengan hyung Chanyeol, dia lebih tua darimu. Sopanlah. Youngjin hyung hanya memintaku untuk menemaninya."_

"_Persetan jika dia lebih tua dariku. Aku membencinya. Bukankah kau tau itu? Dan sekarang kau membelanya, memintaku menghormati laki-laki brengsek seperti dia. Alasan macam apa ini? Kau senang menghabiskan waktumu dengannya kan? Kau melupakanku saat bertemu dengannya sehingga kau tidak mengatakan apapun. Bahkan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri aku melihatmu bermesraan dengan laki-laki itu. Jadi ini yang kau lakukan dibelakangku?"_

"_Apa maksudmu? Aku sudah memberitahumu Yeol."_

"_Cukup Baek, aku tak ingin mendengar penjelasan apapun lagi. Aku kecewa padamu bukankah kita berjanji jika akan saling terbuka tapi kau bahkan melanggarnya dan lebih memilih laki-laki yang telah menyakitimu."_

_Grep_

_Baekhyun meraih lengan Chanyeol_

"_Chanyeol kumohon, dengarkan penjelaskanku dulu." tapi belum sempat Baekhyun menjelaskan apapun Chanyeol sudah terlebih dulu menghempaskan tangan kekasih mungilnya. _

"_Kalau kau masih mencintainya, kau ingin bersamanya, pergilah. Kau menyakitiku, kau melanggar janji kita. Sekarang kau bebas. Pergilah! Aku tidak bisa bersamamu jika kau masih ingin bersamanya. Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun. Apa yang ku lihat sudah cukup menjelaskannya."Lirih Chanyeol_

"_Chanyeol." lirih Baekhyun. _

"_Ku bilang pergi Baek!" teriak Chanyeol. Baekhyun terkejut, karena Chanyeol membentaknya, selama ini ia selalu memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan lembut dan tak pernah berteriak di depannya seperti ini. Cairan bening itu mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata puppynya. _

"_Sungguh aku tak berniat untuk kembali pada Youngjin hyung." teriak Baekhyun frustasi, karena Chanyeol yang tak mempercayai kata-katanya. Cairan bening yang tadi menggenang di pelupuk matanya, kini telah berubah menjadi tangis "Asal kau tahu Chanyeol bahwa orang yang aku cintai saat ini hanya kau seorang tak ada yang lain. Mengapa kau bisa berpikiran sedangkal itu?"air mata sudah mengalir dari pelupuk mata Baekhyun "Aku sudah memberitahumu jika aku akan pergi dengan Youngjin hyung tapi ponselmu sejak tadi tidak dapat dihubungi, dan aku sudah bilang pada resepsionis di kantormu, untuk memberitahumu jika aku akan pergi dengannya." _

_Hening, hingga suara Baekhyun kembali terdengar, pelan tapi Chanyeol masih bisa mendengarnya. _

"_Baiklah aku akan pergi jika itu keinginanmu."_

_Dengan langkah terburu, Baekhyun mengambil kunci mobilnya menuju garasi. Sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar pergi ia sempat melihat Chanyeol yang masih diam di tempatnya berdiri, berharap jika Chanyeol akan menahannya untuk tidak pergi tapi itu tak terjadi. Hingga pada akhirnya Baekhyun menghilang dari balik pintu, dan Chanyeol bisa mendengar deru mobil yang keluar dari garasi. Laki-laki itu menatap nanar mobil putih yang telah melaju jauh meninggalkan rumahnya dari balik kaca jendela._

_**-flashback end-**_

_**. **_

.

.

"Arrrrgghhh" Chanyeol berteriak kesal sembari memukul stir mobilnya. Tanpa ingin menunggu lebih lama lagi pria itu membuka pintu mobilnya memutuskan untuk keluar menuju ujung terowongan dimana orang-orang tampak sedang berkerumun. Karena rasa penasaran yang tinggi, Chanyeol berjalan lebih dekat. Dalam Hati Chanyeol bersyukur karena ia memiliki tubuh tinggi, hingga ia bisa dengan mudah menerobos kerumunan orang-orang tersebut. Dan mata itu akhirnya dapat melihat secara lebih jelas apa yang sedang menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang ini dan juga penyebab kemacetan panjang yang ia hadapi.

Dihadapannya tampak sebuah mobil sedan yang terbakar dan sedang berusaha dipadamkan oleh petugas pemadam kebakaran. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi pusat perhatian Chanyeol, ia melihat sebuah gantungan mobil yang tergeletak tak jauh dari mobil yang terbakar. Itu gantungan milik Baekhyun, Chanyeol tak mungkin salah mengenali karena Ia sendiri yang membelinya dan dalam gantungan mobil itu terdapat inisial mereka berdua. Apakah mobil itu mobil milik Baekhyun? Jika itu benar mobil Baekhyun, lalu bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun sekarang?. Perasaan Chanyeol berkali-kali lipat lebih khawatir dari sebelumnya, Ia perlu mengetahui dan memastikan keadaan Baekhyun. Mata itu menatap ke sekitar, dan berhenti saat Ia melihat sesuatu dimasukan ke dalam mobil ambulans.

"Tunggu!" Chanyeol berteriak mencoba menghentikan mobil ambulans tersebut, tapi itu sama sekali tak berhasil karena mobil ambulans tersebut terus melaju pergi menjauh.

.

.

Baekhyun tengah duduk sendiri. Meski di sekitarnya ramai namun laki-laki itu merasa sepi. Seolah tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya. Tatapannya terlihat kosong. Pikirannya menerawang pada awal mula kejadian yang membuatnya seperti ini. Satu-satunya jawaban adalah pertengkarannya dengan Chanyeol.

_**-flashback-**  
_

_Baekhyun tampak sedang menikmati secangkir hot espresso disebuah coffee shop yang terletak dekat dengan kantor Chanyeol. Rencananya siang ini ia dan dan Chanyeol akan menghabiskan waktu makan siang bersama. Hari ini Chanyeol akan pulang terlambat ke rumah dikarenakan ada rapat dengan klien dari Jepang. Sehingga kemungkinan Chanyeol akan pulang terlambat dan tak akan bisa menemani Baekhyun untuk makan malam bersama di rumah. Maka sebagai gantinya Chanyeol mengganti makan malamnya tersebut dengan makan siang bersama. _

_Baekhyun melirik jan tangannya. Jam makan siang sudah tiba sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu, tapi Chanyeol tak kunjung juga menampakan batang hidungnya. Walaupun sudah lama menunggu, tetapi Baekhyun tak berniat untuk pergi. Ia akan menunggu Chanyeol lima belas menit lagi. Jika Chanyeol tetap tidak datang maka Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi menemui Chanyeol langsung di kantornya. _

_Tapi ternyata tak berapa lama kemudian ponsel Baekhyun bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan. Pesan dari Chanyeol, yang berisi permintaan maaf karena ternyata ia harus membatalkan janji makan siangnya, karena masih ada urusan yang harus ia selesaikan. Baekhyun hanya bisa menelan kekecewaan, tapi bagaimanapun juga Baekhyun mengerti akan profesi dan juga posisi Chanyeol. Kedudukan Chanyeol sebagai seorang pemilik perusahaan ternama membuat Chanyeol mempunyai tanggung jawab besar atas perusahaan yang dijalaninya._

_Tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama, Baekhyun segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya, memutuskan untuk pulang. Baekhyun baru saja akan keluar dari cafe, saat seorang pemuda tampan yang ia kenal masuk ke dalam cafe tersebut. Mata keduanya bertemu, saling memandang satu sama lain._

_"Baekhyunie." pria itu menyapa Baekhyun terlebih dulu dengan senyuman ramah._

_"Youngjin hyung" ucap Baekhyun spontan tanpa memutus kontak mata diantara mereka. Seakan masih terkejut akan kehadiran mantan kekasihnya yang kini sedang berdiri di hadapan. "Apa yang sedang hyung lakukan disini?_"

_Pria itu tersenyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun "Lama tidak berjumpa Baek, aku sedang ada pekerjaan di Seoul, oleh karena itu aku disini. Kau sendiri, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? dimana Chanyeol?" _

"_Dia dikantornya hyung, tadi kami mempunyai janji untuk makan siang bersama. Tapi ternyata Chanyeol tak bisa datang karena masih ada urusan yang harus ia selesaikan terlebih dulu."_

"_Hmm…sayang sekali." _

_Baekhyun membalasnya dengan senyum simpul, hening sejenak diantara mereka sebelum Youngjin kembali berkata "Bagaimana jika kau yang menemaniku saja?_"

_Mata puppy eyes itu membulat lucu saat mendengar ajakan Youngjin barusan. Ia cukup terkejut atas ajakan tersebut. Ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka setelah hubungan mereka selesai tiga tahun yang lalu. Tentu saja ini membuatanya sedikit terasa aneh._

"_Maksudku, apa kau ada waktu hari ini? Bagaimana jika kau menemaniku untuk berkeliling sebentar. Lagipula rasanya sudah lama sekali kita tak menghabiskan waktu bersama?"_

_Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu akan jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan atas ajakan Youngjin. _

"_Apa kau ada janji? Ayolah Baek, hanya kali ini. Lagipula aku tak punya banyak waktu di Seoul tiga hari lagi aku harus kembali ke Daegu." _

_Baekhyun menggeleng "Aku tidak punya acara atau janji hari ini, aku rasa aku bisa menemanimu hyung. Aku akan memberitahu Chanyeol terlebih dulu." jawab Baekhyun seraya mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya mencoba menelepon Chanyeol. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Baekhyun bahwa apapun yang akan ia lakukan, Baekhyun akan memberitahu Chanyeol terlebih dulu, begitupun sebaliknya. Hal itu memang sudah menjadi komitmen mereka berdua sejak keduanya memulai untuk menjalin hubungan. Beberapa kali Baekhyun mencoba menghubungi ponsel Chanyeol, tapi sambungan tersebut justru selalu tersambung dengan mail box._

"_Kenapa?"tanya Youngjin saat menyadari bahwa namja mungil di depannya beberapa kali menghela nafas berat._

"_Chanyeol tak mengangkat teleponnya."_

"_Bagaimana jika kita pergi saja menemui Chanyeol dikantornya?" usul Youngjin "Bukankah kantornya tidak berada jauh dari sini?"_

"_Kurasa kita memang harus pergi ke kantornya hyung, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana Chanyeol." _

_Syukurlah kantor Chanyeol hanya berjarak dua blok saja dari caffe tempat mereka berada, hanya menghabiskan waktu lima belas menit berjalan kaki, keduanya kini sudah berada di kantor Chanyeol tepat di depan meja resepsionis. _

"_Tuan Baekhyun, apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?" ujar sang resepsionis yang langsung mengenali Baekhyun. Tak heran memang, jika hampir seluruh karyawan dikantor ini mengenalinya._

"_Apa Chanyeol ada di ruangannya? Bisakah aku bertemu sebentar dengannya?" ujar Baekhyun to the point._

"_Maafkan saya tuan Baekhyun, tapi tuan Chanyeol sedang berada di ruang rapat, dia berpesan jika ada seseorang yang ingin menemuinya, untuk harap menunggu." _

"_Kalau begitu bisakah kau sampaikan pesanku padanya, katakan pada Chanyeol jika aku pergi menemani Youngjin hyung." _

"_Baiklah tuan akan saya sampaikan pada sekertarisnya, sehingga ia bisa memberitahu tuan Chanyeol sehabis rapat nanti." ujarnya ramah._

**_-flashback end-_**

.

.

"Tunggu!"

Suara itu, mengapa suara itu mirip sekali dengan suara Chanyeol? apakah karena ia terlalu merindukan sosok Chanyeol, hingga membuatnya kini berhalusinasi jika Chanyeol ada di dekatnya. Tapi ternyata itu bukan halusinasi, karena Chanyeol kini benar-benar ada dihadapannya.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun berucap cukup keras. Mendengar ada yang memanggil Chanyeol segera berbalik dan mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang duduk diobati para medis. Dan detik berikutnya waktu seolah berhenti, Baekhyun memeluknya dengan begitu erat seolah tak ingin lagi kehilangan pria yang begitu ia sayangi dan juga cintai. Tak hanya Baekhyun, tapi chanyeol pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan lelaki manis itu. ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tak akan mengulangi kebodohan yang sama. Ia benar-benar bersyukur bahwa baekhyun masih hidup dan ia masih diberi kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya.

"Maafkan aku Baek, kumohon jangan pergi lagi. Tetaplah disisiku apapun yang terjadi." dan air mata penyesalan itu menetes dari sudut mata Chanyeol tanpa ia kehendaki. Chanyeol dapat merasakan bahwa laki-laki itu mengangukan kepalanya pelan di dada Chanyeol, karena Chanyeol masih mendekapnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Chanyeol mengecup kepala Baekhyun lembut. Ia tidak bisa mengungkapkan seberapa besar rasa cintanya pada Baekhyun, namun yang pasti Chanyeol sangat mencintai dan tak ingin kehilangan Baekhyun lagi.

Hingga…..suara itu menghentikan kemesraan mereka tiba-tiba...

"CUT" teriak sang sutradara, membuat para kru dan juga dua aktor tampan yang sedang melakukan aksi adegan _lovey dovey_ tersebut menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Kerja yang bagus Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun bersiaplah untuk menuju lokasi selanjutnya."

**-END-**

* * *

**Yuhuuu Terimakasih yang sebesar-besaranya buat Dee Eonni, terimakasih buat segalanya *peluk*. Akhirnya ff ini rampung juga, aku berhasil menyelasaikan tantangannya yeeeay.**

**Gimana ceritanya readersnim? Aku pengen tahu tanggapan kalian atas ff yaoi aku yang ini, ditunggu reviewnya~ **

**Ppyong~**


End file.
